Spying On The Titans
by akamai
Summary: The Titans are being spied on by one of their biggest fans. Do the Titans know that they are being watched? Can the spy meet their favorite heroes and talk to them without looking like an obsessed freak?
1. Chapter One: Suspecting a Spy

"**Spying on the Titans"**

The Titans are being spied on by one of their biggest fans. Do the Titans know that they are being watched? Can the spy meet their favorite heroes and talk to them without looking like an obsessed freak?

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Nor do I want to. I think it would be too much of a responsibility for me. :P

**Chapter One: Suspecting a Spy**

They were standing at the rooftop of a giant structure. This structure was incredibly tall, was hard to miss, and was in the shape of a "T" to represent them. This is where our favorite heroes, the Teen Titans lived.

Jump City's teen heroes were playing volleyball. There were two boys; a small green one with elfish ears and who could shape shift into any animal was the one who seemed to crack a number of jokes during their competition. He looked like the youngest of the heroes. The beast like boy wore purple and black spandex and his gloves were gray. The shoes he wore were a combination of purple and gray.

The tall one, about 6 feet tall and a half man, half robot contributed to his and his teammate's score most of the time. His robotic parts gleamed in the sun. The parts contained the colors blue, white, black and gray. One eye on his robotic side glowed red while the other had human features. Those two were playing against a boy and a girl. The boy was about 5'4 with black hair and wore a uniform which included a cape that was black on the outside, yellow on the inside. The front of his shirt was red with an "R" on it and the boy's sleeves and pants were green. The shoes were made of with steel at the tips. He wore a mask which made him look somewhat mysterious. The boy seemed very determined to win, but at the same time it looked like he enjoyed the company of the girl with him who was about 2 inches taller. She had long red hair flying around her face as she flew and hit the ball with her orange like hand. Her whole body was that color by the way. The color of her collar looked violet, and her top was purple-so was her short skirt. She wore long purple boots as well that measured up to the end of her skirt. It was obvious she was not from around here, since she turned and asked her teammate many questions during the game.

About 10 feet away from the players, another girl stood. She was about the same age and height as the boy with black hair, but more serious and dark. This girl had violet hair and eyes to match and she always seemed emotionless to her friends. Her skin was pale, but she was well. She wore a black leotard and a dark blue cape. Her belt was gold rings and hung on her waist and at the bottom her shoes were blue like her cape She was a reluctant referee for her friends, but she did keep the score well, and it _almost_ beat meditating to try and stay in control.

Well, the referee decided that the volleyball game was a tie by the evening, and she wanted to go in NOW. So Beast Boy, Cyborg, Robin and Starfire followed Raven down into their grand tower. Little did they know their biggest fan was spying on them. She carried a spy kit for non-geeks, and wore all black. She even dyed her hair black to help her disguise. The Spy would meet the Titans...just not as herself. The girl crept down the tower to look through one of their many windows, which was the one where she could peer into the kitchen. (I don't know if that one big window the Titans have is their only one, but I think the whole tower is just one big window.)

The Titans were ordering a pizza that evening for dinner. Cyborg and Beast Boy were wrestling over the phone on what kind of pizza to get. Robin and Starfire were in engaged in a strange conversation about Tameran, Starfire's home planet. Raven was meditating on the couch-or at least trying to meditate with all of the commotion around her. She picked up the phone from both of the boys strong grips using her power of telekinesis and ordered two pizzas- one with meat on it and one had vegetables on it with nothing else.

_The Teen Titan Spy wrote all of this down. They got two different kinds of pizza- How cool is that?_

"Dude, I don't want just veggies on my pizza!"

"Well what the heck are you going to eat? You don't want meat, you don't want only vegetables and you practically have your own pizza. Take it or leave it." The Azarathian one told him.

Beast Boy mumbled something and Raven glared.

"Friends, we must not fight this way over the pizza of many toppings. Eat and be grateful."

"Yeah guys," Robin added, "Let's just have a nice quiet evening for once."

* * *

_A pizza man arrived at the Teen Titans' abode. Oh he arrived all right....or should I say, SHE arrived all right. Let's just pretend the pizza man said something the Teen Titans Spy didn't like...she was better at delivering the pizza anyway. Just by wearing that old pizza coat over her black clothes, taking out glasses from her kit, and pulling her hair up made her look like a whole new person...again._

* * *

"Pizza's here!" Cyborg called. And a number of teens rushed to the door.

"Cash only," the Spy said to Robin knowing that the heroes did not have the cash with them at the door...but the longer she was at the Titan's door, the better.

Robin seemed lost.

"Ugh, Cy...do you have your money with you?"

"Nope. Rae?"

"No."

"Do you, Starfire?" Robin asked.

"This is... the money of green we are talking about?"

Before Robin could answer Beast Boy said to the Spy, "I have money in my room. I'll go pay since I'm the responsible one around here."

Four pairs of eyes stared icily at the changeling.

Beast Boy ran to his room and left the Spy and the four other Titans standing there at the door. It was now or never to actually talk to the TEEN TITANS!!

Raven's eyes were fixed on the Spy suspiciously.

'_Oh my goodness...Raven's looking at me!'_

Cyborg coughed.

'_Let's bottle those germs up Cy. I could use those...and sell 'em'._

Starfire looked to the direction of Beast Boy's departure and waited for his arrival. Then she smiled at the Spy as if to say. "Don't worry, he'll come soon."

'_Star's smiling at me!'_

Robin started to say something. "So..." he said as he tugged on his belt as if looking for something. But then he stopped.

"Oh wait!" Robin pulled out of his belt and found a twenty dollar bill in there.

'_Dang, does that kid have everything in his belt?'_

"Guess we don't need Beast Boy's money after all. I can pay," he told the Spy and the door slammed in her face since he and the other Titans were very eager to feast upon their pizza.

'_Rude much Robin?'_

_

* * *

_

"Can we get on with it?"

"Give me my piece already! How long does it take to cut pizza?"

"I'm hungry."

"Please, I am eager to taste the pizza of many toppings."

"Which one is that Starfire?"

"Probably mine. Who can resist the taste of veggie pizza?" Beast Boy seemed to have gotten over the fact that he only had vegetables on his pizza. He spread tofu on it in place of cheese. Short attention span I presume.

"Eww! Tell me you're not putting that tofu junk on your pizza!" Cyborg yelled.

"I already did." Beast Boy wolfed it down.

The Titans talked for a while and fought over kinds of food for a while and got disciplined by Raven as well in that same time. Finally they all decided to go to retreat to their own cherished places, for they still had a few more hours before they would turn in.

* * *

Robin's point of view

_one-two, one-two, one-two_

I mumble that to myself as I bully a punching bag in our gym. It's not that I'm angry or anything, it's just that I feel as if I should always be training. You never know when an evil villain is going to come and strike. My friends say I can be paranoid, but that's their opinion.

The weird thing, I keep on feeling like my friends and I are being watched. During our volleyball game, during dinner-even now. Maybe it's another one of Slade's tricks and-no, he's gone. Maybe it's a new villain the Teen Titans have to face and bring down! Maybe I'm just crazy, or maybe I am just...paranoid.

I heard a sound in here. It sounded like a sigh or something. I think I'll go ask the other's to help me investigate. So I tracked down the other Titans:

"You're kidding."

"You're paranoid."

"You're crazy."

"Maybe you should go to your room of bed Robin. You might be having the feeling of tiredness."

I should listen to Starfire. That's the only good response I received from my team anyway.

* * *

Raven's Point of View

"Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos"

I opened my eye. There's a sound outside my window that's delaying my meditation time.

Ok...something doesn't feel right here. I'm beginning to think Robin is right about us being watched, but then again, he suspects things most of the time. Slade's gotten to him all right. I look towards my window. I try not to seem curious or scared even though my teammates are not here to see my expression. It must be a habit.

"Azarath-"

Whoa. There _is_ someone out there. Probably some psycho who wants my autograph. That would be strange though. Then again, that would be the fourth one this week. I continued my constant chant.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos..."

* * *

**AN:** Ok, that was the first chapter of my first fanfic. Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy's point of views when they hear/see the Spy will be in future chapters. Sorry if this was out of character. I try my best and this is my first fanfic anyway. **Please review** and **thanks** for reading!


	2. Chapter Two: Overload and More Suspicion...

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Polaroid.

**Chapter Two: Overload and more Suspicions**

The Titans slept well that night, except for two Titans which were the ones who heard someone outside or possibly inside the tower the night before. Raven even considered using her powers to find the person, but she dismissed the thought because that was ridiculous. Besides, how could she find them when she didn't know who she was looking for?

The heroes made their way down the stairs to eat breakfast. Robin was tired and in deep thought.

_What if this really is a new criminal? What if he's just like you-know-who?_

The other Titans noticed their leader's behavior. Starfire was the first to notice.

"Robin, something bothers you?"

"It's nothing Starfire."

"He's probably thinks there's still someone watching us," Beast Boy said as he licked his spoon covered in Tofu. "That's it isn't it Robin? There's no one here. If there was-I would know. I'm the master of disguise, remember?"

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP the alarms rang.

Robin ran to the Titan Mainframe. "Overload's causing a power outage downtown," he said rushed. "Titans GO!"

* * *

_Little did the Teen Titan's Spy know, she was causing the leader of the Titans to worry inside and causing the dark one to wonder. But who cares! She was getting closer and closer to the Titans! She got her cheap Polaroid camera ready and followed the Titans._

* * *

"Mine! Mine!" shouted Overload. 

He broke into a large building and attempted to suck out everything that had electricity in it.

"You know, I wouldn't want you to go into a power overload, Overload." (AN: Terrible pun, but it was the only thing I could think of...)

The villain turned to see a boy and the four other titans behind him.

"Titan's GO!"

Robin threw three freeze disks at the monster and he froze for a few seconds. Electricity sparked all over the place but that didn't keep Overload down. Raven used her powers to open the sprinklers and spray them over Overload. He shrunk a little, but he was very big this time and it would take a lot of water to bring him down. Starfire's star bolts gave Overload more energy. The monster electrocuted her and she fell about 50 feet away. Beast Boy was told to go up to the lake by Titans Tower and bring some water in the form of an elephant. After all of that work getting the water that still didn't work. The depressed shape-shifter started near where Cyborg was trying to take down the culprit, and he noticed that Overload's only response to him was, "Mine, Mine!" as he chased Cyborg.

Low and behold Beast Boy got a bright idea.

He rushed over to Robin to tell his great plan.

"Live bait," he said pointing in the direction of Cyborg.

"Live bait?" Robin asked with a peculiar look on his masked face.

"Dude, don't you get it? The thing obviously loves Cy. We can use Cyborg to lure him into the lake. After he falls in, I'll go in and get the chip."

Robin looked at him in awe.

Was that Beast Boy talking?

**

* * *

**

_The Teen Titans Spy took a number of pictures by this time in the fight. She took pictures of their failures and she was sure to take a shot of the Titans plan. Heck, she even asked Starfire for her picture and got it just a few moments before. No, the Spy did not just go up as herself and ask for her picture-she disguised herself and asked for the alien's picture, a big difference. It pretty much went like this:_

_**Flashback**_

_Starfire blasted her eye beams and even hit the creature with her star bolts. Overload roared and electrocuted the Tameranean. She fell to the ground a number of feet away after a temporary defeat._

_The Spy was surprised. Starfire fell? Without Robin to catch her? With no one around? This is my chance._

_She took out a trench coat, boots, and she of course needed sunglasses from her spy kit for non-geeks. _

'_Yeah, I knew this would come in handy.'_

_The girl walked up to Starfire_.

_"Hello Miss. I'm Eliza Sham from the Jump City Paper. I hear you are Starfire from...the Teen Titans. Is that correct?"_

_Starfire looked up to see the phony photographer looking down at her. Starfire had a queer look on her face. _

'_Oh no, she recognizes me,' the Spy thought._

_Instead, she sat up and smiled._

_"Oh yes, I am. What do you wish to ask me?"_

_"Well, the Jump City Newspaper staff is writing an article on the Teen Titans, and I wish to take a picture of you for the Jump City newspaper. You teens have helped JC in so many ways, that it's only proper for you to be on the front of the newspaper."_

_Starfire squealed, but not for long._

_"What about my friends?"_

_"I'll get their pictures later."_

_"But the Teen Titans are not victorious without all of the Titans."_

_"I'm sure the readers know what the other Titans look like. They'll live."_

_"How is it to be a Teen Titans article without a picture of all of my friends?_

_"Well...you're er....special and-look do you want to be on the front page or not?"_

_"This picture business is not right. I shall go ask Robin if he and the others will take a picture with me," Starfire said as she started to fly over to where her comrades were still trying to pursue Overload._

_What? NO! Robin sure would recognize her easily. That kid had a good eye sometimes. Raven would probably be able to recognize her since the Azerathian girl glared at so when they first met. Luckily, Cyborg and Beast Boy probably didn't care who or what the pizza person was then, they just cared that the pizza arrived. She knew she couldn't take any chances...well, maybe just one._

_Any other person would have given up, but not the Spy. She snapped a shot of Starfire and ran before she could say "I don't wish to partake in the taking of pictures." The camera spit out its newest shot and the Spy took it in her hand._

_And as if on cue, Overload zapped a long stream of electricity towards the camera and ate it up._

_**End Flashback**_

That's how the Spy got Starfire's picture. That was pretty clever huh? Well, not that clever, but she got THE Starfire's picture anyway. The Spy ran outside to where the other Titans were and to also find a good hiding place.

* * *

Starfire's Point of View 

I'm flying to my friends to tell them about us being in the newspaper. I hope they are not filled with sadness since I am the only one whose picture will be on the cover. I did not wish for that photographer to take my picture, but after she did take my picture, as I was leaving the Overload ate up her camera. After that she disappeared.

Here they are! Well at least here Beast Boy and Robin are. He seems to be telling Robin something and Robin looks shocked.

"Friends, none of us have been able to stop the Overload. What shall we do?"

Robin turns to look at me and told me, "Don't worry Star, we have a plan. Go get the others and we'll tell you."

"Yeah! It's my great plan. Make sure Cyborg and Raven hear that too," Beast Boy boasted.

My two other friends were not having much success with the Overload. I tell them that Beast Boy and Robin have created a plan and that we will soon be victorious.

We met up with them. Beast Boy wanted to tell them what he thought of.

"No way man. I am NOT going to be used as live bait," Cyborg demanded.

"Aww come on Cyborg please. I know you're tired of fighting this giant light bulb and it'd be really great if my plan worked. Another way for me to prove I am a genius." He smirked.

"And if it doesn't work will we be able to get rid of the phony genius?" Raven asked their leader.

Beast Boy scoffed.

"No, Raven... I'm sorry." You could see laughter in Robin's eyes, "Beast Boy's right, Cyborg. I actually think this might work." I think Robin's voice had changed to a pleading tone in it. I also think he wants to find out who was running around in Titans Tower yesterday.

I thought Beast Boy's plan would work too and especially if Robin thought so. Most of the things he thought would work worked. One of his plans involved him becoming a ruthless villain and calling himself "Red X". That did not work. I do not want to think about that now anyway.

In the meantime, Overload went to the building across the street and was destroying property there. Cyborg was sent there and Beast Boy followed him. Soon Cyborg was running and screaming while being chased by the Overload and they ran down to the lake. Raven, Robin, and Beast Boy followed. I was going to follow them as well, but I heard a noise in the alley next to the structure. As if giggling was there.

"Who is there?" I asked, but around the time I got the courage to actually go into the alley and look there was no one there. I decided it was nothing and I needed to catch up with my friends.

_What Starfire heard was the laughter of the Spy examining her pictures of the Titans she had just taken. She wished she had had her camera still, but the risks were worth it. The Spy didn't even notice Starfire there trying to see if someone was in the alley since she was so intrigued to see her photo work._

* * *

Cyborg's Point of View 

Man, BB gets the craziest ideas! He and the other Titans owe me big time. There he goes laughing his little self off about it. Overload was finally taken down because of his idea, now he has to do his part- getting the chip that was once Overload from the water. Well, Raven's telling the little grass stain to shut-up and get the chip. He turned into a dolphin and came back up with the chip in his mouth. No one really wants to touch it. Now all we have to do is get Overload to jail.

Starfire's just now coming here. Don't know where she's been. Rob and I are turning Overload in to the police while the other Titans head back to the tower.

As soon as we start on to the police, Robin rambles on about how he thinks there's someone watching us.

"There is no one watching us! Even if there is, we would be able to bring him down anyway."

"You might be right Cyborg, but you never know."

"Believe me, I know. No one would be able to get in with my security system."

"The security's been deactivated before and what if they are watching from outside?"

I should just go on a call Robin paranoid, but I think he's heard that name enough in his lifetime.

Our way back to Titans tower is fast and as soon as we get in the door BB waiting for me to challenge him at video games.

"Hey Cy! Wanna lose to me at Mega Monkeys?"

Dream on, kid.

I go to my room to recharge my battery first since the Titans made me do all that running earlier. That was a stupid plan and-

Huh? My system recharger's messed up. The first thought that comes to mind is Beast Boy, but now the little dude wouldn't dare touch it again after he made me get a virus. It would be four against one. I'll ask him anyway.

"Yo Beast Boy!"

* * *

**AN:** And that is Chapter Two. Chapter one was much better in my opinion. Beast Boy's POV is in the next chapter, and two more Titans are suspicious as well. 

Thanks to **oBsEsSiVe AnD hYpEr** for being my first reviewer!

Please **review** and **thanks** for reading!


	3. Chapter Three: A “Horror Movie” Made to ...

Thank you to all of my reviwers!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. And it's a sure good thing I don't.

**Chapter Three: A "Horror Movie" Made to Reality**

Beast Boy's Point of View

"How long does it take Cyborg to recharge his battery?" I asked to no one in particular.

I then heard him call my name soon after and I ran to my friend's room.

"Dude! What took you so-"

"Have you been messing with my system recharger?"

I flinched. Even though I didn't mess with Cy's system recharger, doing so can cause you to make all of your friends to go hard on you, team up with Gizmo, almost get destroyed by white blood cells, and get sneezed out by the dude who's system recharger is messed up because of you.

"No Cyborg. I think I've learned my lesson."

"If not you, then who did?"

Suddenly me and Cy heard a scream from the kitchen. Now not one of those regular screams-a movie kind of scream when the lady who's stuck in a room with a farmer and a kid with indestructible vocal cords is about to get eaten by the monster-

"Come on BB, let's go!" I hear Cyborg say, cutting me from my thoughts.

We went to the kitchen with Cyborg in the lead. Raven, Robin and a panic struck Starfire were already there.

"What is it?" Cyborg asked.

"Starfire says she saw someone looking through the window when she was making her pudding," Robin explained to us.

"Pudding? What pudding? Man, I hope it's not that nasty-"

"Never mind that Beast Boy. What did he look like Star?"

Starfire looked at all of us with fearful eyes. This is just like a horror movie but only better! Now we only need the monster, the lady, and all of that junk. Actually, Starfire can be the lady, since she screamed and all.

"I do not really know. All I saw was a pair of eyes. It was as if they were wearing all black. Earlier today when we tried to stop the Overload I believe I heard a sound in the alley... I wish I could tell you more but I cannot."

"That's ok Star. Like I said yesterday I heard some sounds in here."

"You know Robin, you may be right. My system recharger's busted, and it wasn't BB. Don't think it was anyone else in here."

"Dude! That is so not cool. How could you only blame it on me?"

"Who else would be stupid enough to do something like that?" I heard Raven answer from a corner in the kitchen. Robin turned to Raven. "You see anything unusual lately?"

All eyes looked at Raven. If Rae did see something, this is gonna be the best mystery ever! She sighed as if she didn't want to admit something.

"Well, yesterday I thought I saw someone outside of my room window. I'm pretty sure it's just some crazy fan who wants our autographs. It always is."

"_Most_ fans come to the front door and ask, Rae. I haven't seen anything, and that's just not fair. What I think is that it's an evil zombie willing to suck out our brains for its master and they're planning to-"

"Not likely."

"Dude, stop cutting me off!"

"You need to lay off on the horror movies," Cyborg said while pointing a finger at me.

Sometimes I can't believe him. "Lay off the...are you crazy??!!!"

"Titans, Calm down! I'm sure we'll figure out what's going on here. Whether it's a villain or a fan, or a...zombie. But I'm sure we'll figure it out. It's starting to get late anyway. Let's sleep on it."

Can't wait to be on the lookout tomorrow. Maybe I'll catch some pictures of the zombie or even direct some horror movie. Nah, too much work.

* * *

So the following morning the Titans searched around the tower for a villian, a fanatic and a zombie.

Cyborg used his scanners outside the tower and confirmed that someone was there. Beast Boy said the zombie probably moved on since the Titans, but might be coming back. Robin told his team to get ready to attack the villain if something happened. Raven lurked

around the tower actually sure that it probably nothing, and if it was something they probably wouldn't be much of a threat. This "spy" was more of a stalker.

Starfire checked the alley where they took down Overload the day before, but found nothing. The Titans were beginning to think that it was a waste of time. They all checked back at the main room to tell about their findings.

"I have not found any evidence."

"Besides knowing that someone is watching us lately, I've found nothing else."

"Nothing around my room or outside the window."

"I told you, the Zombie's gonna come back! He probably got tired of us of being suspicious and all."

"We have to be suspicious. We don't know if this person is a threat or what, but we have to find out."

POP-POP-POP

Four out of five of the teens froze. "What was that?"

"Titans, get ready."

* * *

_The Spy climbed up the side of Titans Tower. The suction cups she used to climb up the tower felt like they were getting too loud. She knew the Titans would be coming out anytime soon to see who was there. _

* * *

"Raven, check the East side of the tower. Cyborg- the West. Beast Boy- the South, and me and Starfire will check the North.

"Don't you think you're overreacting?"

"Titans GO!"

They all went to their stations and checked there. The Spy was almost out of sight when she heard a masculine voice yell "Stop!"

* * *

**AN:** Chapter three everyone. This story will have two more chapters after this if I don't get writer's block too soon. Did you like it? Then please** review** and **thanks** for reading! 


	4. Chapter Four: This Spy is aStalker?

I decided to make this the last chapter. I got writer's block. :P Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

**Chapter Four: This Spy is a...Stalker?**

Robin ran to where he saw the Spy with Starfire right behind him.

"Titans," he said into his communicator, "I've found our villian by the North side of the tower. Get over here!"

The three other titans, Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy met up with Starfire and Robin. They all looked up to see a girl trying to move out of sight, but failed and fell.

The Teen Titan Spy froze and faced the Titans. "Nice day isn't it?" she said with a nervous chuckle.

Beast Boy stepped forward to her.

"Well, well, well," Beast Boy said, "You're not a zombie after all. So I'm guessing you're working for him?"

Raven took one look at the girl dressed in black with the spy kit and thought, _'You've got to be kidding me.'_ Well, she was right. This definitely looked like a fanatic. This would have made more sense if Beast Boy was right. Time to start interrogating this girl. "What are you doing here? Do you know how much havoc you've caused around the tower lately?"

The Spy sighed. "I'm sorry...I just...I wanted to meet you guys. I mean you're the famous Teen Titans."

"Could have told you that."

"You can't blame someone for wanting to meet their favorite people in the whole wide world can you?" The Spy continued.

"So you're not working for anyone," Robin said with a ticked off tone.

"No...I'm just a stupid fan girl who stalks the Teen Titans."

"So you were that person outside my room window the other day?" said Raven.

"Yes..."

"Please, tell us why you could not have just asked to talk to us?" Starfire asked.

"You know how much courage it would take me to do that?!!"

"Well it certainly took more courage to spy on us all of this time. How long exactly were you stalking us anyway?"

"Only three days. You know you guys were great taking down Overload the other day." She said changing the subject.

"Dude, you saw us fighting Overload?"

"Yeah...I was kind of...sort of...the "photographer" for the Jump City Newspaper."

"Huh?"

"Ask Starfire...she knows."

They looked at Starfire and she pondered for a minute trying to remember.

"Oh yes, when Overload injured me and I fell, a "photographer?" wanted my picture. They wanted my picture only. I asked for her too take your pictures as well, but as I was gone she disappeared." Starfire looked at the Spy. "You were the one who wished to take my picture?"

"Yes, and I was the pizza dude too."

It all came together. "So I'm guessing you're also the one who scared Star in the kitchen window and made sounds while Rob was in the gym _and_ messed up my system recharger."

"Yes. Guilty as charged."

"Man, you must be really obsessed," Cyborg said. "Deeply and sickingly obsessed..."

"I feel left out. Why didn't you look in any of my windows or go into my room?" Beast Boy said while pouting.

There was a pause.

"Would she really want to?"

"Well you got to talk to us," Robin said turning to their biggest fan, "What more do you want?"

"Well I want nothing really. I should go now. I already ruined your lives for three days."

The girl took her spy kit for non-geeks and started to take out a cheap blow up boat to take her across the lake Titans Tower was located on.

The five Titans watched the girl leave. Beast Boy, a little disappointed hated to see someone who actually made a "horror movie" of their lives leave. It was kind of exciting anyway. Cyborg still amazed that she was _that_ obsessed started to think that she deserved more than that. Starfire was not sure if they did the right thing of just letting her go like that. The fact that she was the photographer was somewhat humorous. Raven was not surprised that she was right, but a little surprised that she went and did all of that junk to meet the Teen Titans. But if she wanted to leave, then let her leave.

The Boy Wonder rubbed his chin still watching the girl blow up the boat. She almost made him obsessed over another villain again. He chuckled at the thought of it. Robin looked at the other Titans. They looked at them.

"Hey, do you want to at least stay for pizza?"

"Yeah, we're having tofu toppings!"

"With meat."

The Spy turned and smiled. It was like a dream come true; eating pizza with the Titans. Instead of cheering and screaming about it, she merely said, "Of course." and followed the five Teens into their home.

* * *

**AN**: Completed! Sorry this was a short chapter, the Titans didn't have much to say. They found out who was stalking them didn't they?xD This is the last chapter, unless I make one more with the Titans eating pizza. Thanks to all of my reviewers on the previous chapters. **Thanks** for reading and if you have not yet, **REVIEW**!


End file.
